Hello
by RaawrImaDinosaur
Summary: Minato hears an angel singing a tune he would never forget. Songfic/One-shot


**Hey guys! **

**Yes i'm back! but not for long...I shall have an A/N at the bottem :)**

**This was written as a trade art for fellow reader Kushina's Truth Of Hell over deviant art. It's based on the song hello by evanescence**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song _Hello_ by Evanescence**

* * *

><p>Rain poured down in the usually sunny konohagakure as Minato Namikaze walked through the village. Everyone else had taken cover-to shelter themselves from the dreaded rain which had ruined their annual founding festival. Everyone had worked for months, planning and getting the festival together. But whilst they village mourned and were angered at the rain, the young blond man welcomed it. He wanted to feel the rain fall down his face and drench his hair. He wanted to feel the freezing cold water droplets on his arms, heavily pouring down and drenching his entire body.<p>

He didn't even care if he were to get sick. He would welcome this sickness if it brought them back.

He would do anything just to bring them back.

He squeezed his eyes shut; just wishing to shut everything out. It was him, the rain and his tears. Nothing else.

Civilians watched the young man with pity through the windows of their homes. They had heard of the assassination. The poor boy was on his first B ranked mission at the time.

He had no idea what had happened until he arrived home…

Minato wanted to scream. To shout to the heavens and curse kami for what he had done. _What have I done to deserve this?_

But he could no longer scream or shout as his throat was raw from when he found his family.

His mother, father, brother and sisters.

All slaughtered.

He had almost gagged at all of the blood which covered the floor, walls, furniture-and their bodies…

The sickly metallic smell of his family's blood was something he would never forget. The image of his family lying there in their own blood would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.

The Hokage had looked at him pityingly, placing a hand on the fourteen year old boys shoulder. No matter how hard he tried to block it out, the words the Hokage had said would forever remain in his mind,_ "They never found what they were looking for…"_ _They never found _you_…. _The words the Hokage refused to say but had, indeed implied.

Whoever had murdered his family was looking for him. A young man who was almost surpassing one of the great sannins.

A powerful boy…a once in a life-time genius. Who wouldn't want him for their own gain?

Minato gritted his teeth and rubbed roughly at his eyes, trying to force the tears to stop. He was fourteen years old and a shinobi. Those who cried were weak.

"I-I am weak…" He whispered to himself, his voice faltering.

He trudged over to the old hall, his body shaking from the cold. He decided that he finally needed shelter.

He sighed and after wiping his eyes some more, he opened the door an inch and heard the most beautiful music. It was haunting, captivating…perfect for his current mood. He closed his eyes and, not daring to open the door further.

_If I smile and don't believe,_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream…_

Minato felt his tears continue to fall down his cheeks as he listened. This was how he felt.

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide,_

_Don't cry…_

Minato heard the singer stop abruptly as he slipped on the damp pavement and landed in the door way.

He silently stared.

The girl eyed his suspiciously before allowing her expression to soften.

He knew her. _Kushina Uzumaki_…

He could see that her eyes were red. _Had she been crying also?_

"Hey Minato…I-I heard what happened…but don't think that I'm going to give you pity," She said at last as the silence had become too much for her.

"You are the first not to pity me," Minato replied quietly.

She gave a one shouldered shrug and gently closed the piano and got to her feet while wiping her eyes. "You aren't the only one who's lost someone in their life Namikaze. I know that pity is the last thing the sufferer wants."

He slowly walked over to her, but was careful to keep a good distance away from her. Although they knew each other, they were not the best of friends.

They never had been.

He cleared his raw throat and lifted his now dull blue eyes to her purple ones. "Why were you crying?"

He saw a ghost of a smile upon her lips as she sat on the ground. She hugged her legs and rested her cheek on her right knee. "It is a song which brings many memories back to me. This-This may seem silly but I like singing this song even though the memories cause heartache."

"I don't find it silly."

"I know you don't."

Silence engulfed the two teenagers once more are the rain continued to fall angrily outside. Neither knew what to say, nor how to comfort the other. They didn't like each other; never had.

Yet right now, they felt a connection. They both shared something.

Loss.

When the two teenagers left, they remembered the connection they gained on that rainy day.

Whenever they were upset or sad, they would go back to that old concert hall where they first made that connection.

But the other always turned up as if they simply knew.

This was their hall and their song for which brought them together as allies, friends and even one day lovers.

Although it was a day of loss, neither would ever forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...at the moment I am NOT making a comeback. I'm placing all stories on hiatus because I really have no idea's for any of them. Plus i'm in my final year of high school (which caused a break down a month or two ago) and i'm busy writing my own stories and posting them on fanfiction's sister site. Also, i'm a beta for another reader and haven't had time for that either (i'm horrible...thank goodness its a completed story .) So yeah. To my usual readers, i'm sorry. I don't know when anything will be updated because this was a one off.<strong>


End file.
